Wątek forum:Nowości na Harry Potter Wiki/@comment-46.204.68.63-20130825171430/@comment-4933953-20140314134948
Użytkownik Wikii napisał(a): Pomyśl logicznie. Ten człowiek narazał życie,stawiał czoło Czarnemu Panu,kłamał mu w żywe oczy.Uwazasz,że to jest nic? "Każdy kto jest Śmierciozercą,na zawsze nim zostaje" - jak,do cholery,mial sie z tego wywiazać? "Panie,bo wiesz,nie lubie tego całego zabijania.Nie chce mi się już być Smierciojadem,ide do Zakonu" - coś takiego by przeszło? Nie. Potter był skończonym kretynem,i tylko przez niego Severus stał się Śmierciożercą.Gdyby nie jego chora obsesja na punkcie obrazania i upokażania Sev'a,Snape by się taki nie stał. Zabił tysiace ludzi,ale także dużo uratował. Jeszcze czego,by Jamesa nazywać bohaterem! To był skończony tchórz. Powiedz mi,w którym momencie Severus stchórzył? Owszem,kretyn w okularach stawił czoło Czarnemu Panu bez różdzki RAZ. A Sev miliony. A może teraz TY pomyśl logicznie. Myślisz, że Snape by zdradził Voldemorta, jeśli wybrałby na swojego wroga Neville'a? Nie. Nawet z rozmowy z Dumbledore'em wynika, że jego obchodziła tylko Lily, a James i niewinne dziecko mogą umrzeć. To co robił dla Dumbledore'a, Zakonu i Harry'ego, to tylko pokuta. Był dzielny, nie przeczę, ale nie był bohaterem. "Potter był skończonym kretynem" "To był skończony tchórz.", jak ja nienawidzę jak wszyscy patrzą na Jamesa i Syriusza przez pryzmat tego, że jako DZIECI byli palantami. Bo Snape już od dziecka nie interesował się czarną magią, bo wcale jej nie znał zanim trafił do Hogwartu, nie? Może jeszcze powiesz, że to James go tego nauczył? Znasz drugą przepowiednię? "Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli", a więc James co najmniej trzy razy przeciwstawił się Voldemortowi. I tak. CZŁOWIEK, KTÓRY POŚWIĘCA SWOJE ŻYCIE ZA TYCH KTÓRYCH KOCHA JEST BOHATERREM! NIE TEN, KTÓRY ZACZĄŁ SZPIEGOWAĆ VOLDEMORTA DLA DUMBLEDORE'A, TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE TEN WYBRAŁ NA ŚMIERTELNEGO WROGA SYNA KOBIETY, KTÓRĄ KOCHAŁ! JAMES BYŁ W GRYFFINDORZE, BYŁ W ZAKONIE, POSTAWIŁ SIĘ VOLDEMORTOWI, A WIĘC BYŁ ODWAŻNY, BO TO CECHA PRAWDZIWEGO GRYFONA, A ON NIM BYŁ! Snape sam podjął decyzję o przystąpieniu do śmierciożerców! Nie można winić za to ludzi, którzy czasem mu dokuczali jako dzieci. Byli w szkole palantami, ale zawsze byli dobrzy. A sama Lily zauważyła, że koledzy Snape'a są po prostu źli. I to przez zadawanie się z nimi wylądował o Voldemorta. Powiedz mi kiedy były te miliony razy, gdzie Snape stawił czoła Czarnemu Panu bez różdżki? Biorąc pod uwagę to, że on znał legilimencję i oklumencję, a James raczej nie? Chcesz wiedzieć kiedy stchórzył? Wtedy kiedy uciekł z zamku w IŚ, zamiast otwarcie powiedzieć Harry'emu, że śmierć Dumbledore'a była zaplanowana. Co? Miał jaja szpiegować Voldiego, ale żeby powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę liczył na łut szczęścia (bo co by było jeśli Harry nie pojawił się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie?) i dał mu wspomnienia. Użytkownik Wikii napisał(a): A tak przy okazji,co do przyjaźni Sev-Evans. Nazwał ją slzamą,o cholera,toż to takie okrutne i złe. Moim zdaniem ona poprostu chciała z nim zakończyć tę przyjaźń,i dy on ja wyzwał to Lily uznała,ze to swietny moment. Który prawdziwy przyjaciel by zakończył ta znajomość przez jedno wyzwisko?! Ta przyjaźń nie skończyła się przez jedno wyzwisko! Już wcześniej się kłócili, ale Snape nie chciał słuchać Lily i dalej zadawał się z Averym i Nottem. Ta przyjaźń nie miała prawa przetrwać, a winny jest tylko i wyłącznie Snape, nie Lily. Powiedz mi, który prawdziwy przyjaciel zadaje się z typkami, których celem jest zabicie takich jak przyjaciółka, w której jest się ponoć zakochanym? Jaki prawdziwy przyjaciel obraża przyjaciółkę, która staje w jego obronie? JAKO JEDYNA, PODCZAS GDY CI NIBY KOLEDZY STOJĄ Z BOKU. Gdyby chciała zakończyć przyjaźń zrobiłaby to wcześniej. Ta szlama tylko przelała czarę goryczy. Stało się jasne, że ta przyjaźń nie ma prawa bytu. Użytkownik Wikii napisał(a): "Ponadto nie uważam, że Harry kierował się ambicją, kiedy ratował ludzi. Dla niego było to poczucie obowiązku, odpowiedzialności, jaką jego zdaniem, został obarczony z chwilą gdy znalazł dziennik Riddle'a, zostal wybrany do Turnieju, gdy miał wizje dotyczące Syriusza. To nie była ambicja, raczej chęć ochronienia ludzi, na których mu zależało i strach przed ich utratą." Nie.On poprostu miał chorą obsesje na punkcie dobra.Taka na przykłąd piata część "To JA walczyłemz Voldemrotem,to JA widziałem jak zabijał Cedrika,JA.....JA.....JA" ;-; NO K**WA SORRY, A JAKBYŚ SIĘ TY ZACHOWAŁ/A GDYBYŚ WIDZIAŁA ŚMIERĆ KOLEGI, CUDEM UCIEKŁA NAJNIEBEZPIECZNIEJSZEMU CZARNOKSIĘŻNIKOWI, A PRZEZ WAKACJE MUSIAŁBYŚ/MUSIAŁABYŚ SIEDZIEĆ W DOMU ZNIENAWIDZONEGO WUJOSTWA BEZ ŻADNYCH INFORMACJI ZE SWOJEGO ŚWIATA? A POTEM WISI NAD TOBĄ WYDALENIEM ZE SZKOŁY BO BRONIŁAŚ/EŚ SIEBIE I GŁUPIEGO KUZYNA PRZED DEMENTORAMI. DOWIADUJESZ SIĘ, ŻE TWOI PRZYJACIELE BYLI W KWATERZE ZAKONU, ALE NAWET NIE RACZYLI CIĘ O TYM POINFORMOWAĆ. O NAZWANIU CIĘ KŁAMCĄ W GAZECIE I IGNOROWANIU PRZEZ DUMBELDORE'A NIE WSPOMNĘ. TY BYŚ SIĘ NIE WKURZYŁ/A, GDYBY WSZYSCY DOROŚLI (NIE LICZĄC SYRIUSZA, ALE KTO BY TAM SŁUCHAŁ ZBIEGŁEGO WIĘŹNIA) TRAKTUJĄ CIĘ JAK PIĘCIOLATKA, CHOĆ MASZ 15? i ŻADNE NIE POMYŚLAŁO, ŻE WYDARZENIA Z CMENTARZA ODBIŁY SIĘ NA PSYCHICE WTEDY CZTERNASTOLETNIEGO CHŁOPCA? O PRZEPOWIEDNI NIE WSPOMNĘ, BO GDYBY OD RAZU O NIEJ POWIEDZIELI HARRY'EMU, TO ON BY WIEDZIAŁ, ŻE VOLDEMORT BĘDZIE CHCIAŁ GO ZWABIĆ DO DEPARTAMENTU TAJEMNIC I NIGDY BY SIĘ TAM NIE ZNALAZŁ, A SYRIUSZ BY NIE UMARŁ. NAWET SAM DUMBLEDORE TO PRZYZNAŁ. On nie miał żadnej obsesji! Ty byś nie poleciała ratować osoby, którą kochasz? Wiedząc, że jest ostatnim człowiekiem, którego możesz z pełną świadomością nazwać rodziną? Jak tak, to przekaż ode mnie najszczersze wyrazy współczucia swoim bliskim. Jedyny błąd Harry'ego to to, że nie otworzył lusterka od Syriusza i uwierzył Stworkowi. No ale on nie chciał dawać chrzestnemu pretekstu do opuszczania Kwatery, a że niechcący to zrobił, to już inna sprawa. Uprzedzając, nikt nie nauczy się oklumencji jeśli będzie uczył go Snape. Podsumowanie. Severus Snape był najdzielniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znali Harry i Ginny, zasłużył na to, żeby ich syn odziedziczył po nim imię, ale NIE BYŁ BOHATEREM. Bohaterami byli właśnie James i Syriusz, którzy od początku wybrali właściwą drogę (a Syriusz wychowywał się w rodzinie popierającej Voldemorta, był czarną owcą i na pewno nie było mu lekko, więc nie usprawiedliwiaj Snape'a tym w jakiej rodzinie się wychował, bo Hitler też miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, co nie znaczy, że za śmierć milionów można winić jego rodzinę), zginęli za tych, których kochali. Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu, żeby ochronić Harry'go przed Glizdogonem. Snape wybrał drogę zła i nadal by nią podążał, gdyby Voldemort nie wybrał syna Lily. Kto wie czy nadal by mu wiernie nie służył, gdyby jej nie oszczędził? Gdyby ona nie osłoniła Harry'ego, błagając żeby zabił ją zamiast niego? Gdyby się odsunęła jak jej kazał? "Nie ważne kto kim się urodził, ale czym się stał", a James i Syriusz stali się odważnymi, gotowymi do poświęceń bez względu na własne bezpieczeństwo za tych, których kochali. Stali się bohaterami. Snape tylko pokutował za swoje czyny. Jego nie obchodziło to, że skazuje na śmierć jakieś maleństwo i jego rodziców. Dopiero gdy dowiedział się, że chodzi o syna Lily poleciał do Dumbledore'a. On sam powiedział, że nim gardzi, bo obchodziła go tylko ona, a jej mąż i synek mogą umrzeć. Więc nie rób tu ze Snape'a niewinnego i biednego pokrzywdzonego, a z Jamesa i Syriusza bezdusznych tyranów, co znęcali się nad nim na każdym kroku, bo to nieprawda.